1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door frame of a motor vehicle, having a cover panel that is fastened on the door frame. The invention also relates to a method of installing a cover panel on such a door frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2014/0217773 A1 discloses a side frame that comprises inner and outer frame portions. DE 10 2007 024 149 B4 discloses a motor vehicle with a body with opposite left and right side frames provided with door-cutout openings and doors that are pivotable in the respective door-cutout opening. A window frame is formed on each door, and a column panel is fastened on each window-frame portion of the respective door. The two column panels between a front door and a rear door conceal the body pillar located behind the column panels.
The object of the invention is to simplify the fastening of a cover panel on a door frame.